Guppy Scouts Of Glory
Plot While Hilary,Alan and Gabriela get things ready for the very first episode.But on their way The guppies got separated and send to different places in bubbles.So Hilary must send Zach,Leah,The Genies,Gil and Molly on an adventure to find them and bring them to the GSCH(Guppy Scout ClubHouse). Trivia This is the very first episode Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Adrian David Lloyd as Miguel # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary James Lyall on the phone with Horatio.) Me: "Horatio.Boss.I know my assistants and I will have the show ready by today.I know we have a lot of work to do.Wait a minute guys.Are we live." Alan: "Yep." Gabriela: "I think so." Me: (To viewers)"Hey.I'm Hilary James Lyall.And right there on the computer.That's Alan." Alan: (To viewers)"Hi." Me: "And Gabriela." Gabriela: (To viewers)"Hello." Me: (To viewers)"Today.You're about to witness the latest event in history.The world premiere of Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.Whoa." (Hilary fell into a pack of boxes.) Me: "Sorry I went kinda sidetracked for a second there." Alan: "Ya know Hilary." Gabriela: "Sometimes it's always fun to pretend." Alan: "But it's also fun to be yourself in the end." Me: "Oh thanks guys." (The doorbell rings.) Me: "I wonder who can that be." (But when she opened the door.She gets startled.) Me: "Yikes." (There was a person at the front door.) Miguel: "Uh hello." Me: "Uh this is a clubhouse.You're not allowed to come in without a password and..." (Alan handed her a note.) Me: "A note from Horatio.This is Miguel.He wants to have fun so he'll be your student this season." Alan: "Uh Hilary.Who's going to be this show's Getters." Me: "Oh you're right.Alan.Gabriela.Miguel.This show may have started.But Season 1 is just moments away.And it's about to start." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins/Hilary Chooses Her Show’s Getters Me: "Okay.Who are the first two who we're going to be Getters." Alan: "Well." Gabriela: "Zach and Leah have been friends with ya." Me: "Great idea guys.Alan quick dial the number." (Zach and Leah are in their room.) Zach: "This is the life." Leah: "Perfect as it'll ever be." (Their Wrist-calms ringed.) Zach: "Leah look.We're getting a call." Leah: "Hello.This is Zach and Leah speaking." Me: "Hey guys.You must be Zach and Leah." Zach: "We are." Leah: "But who are you anyway." Me: "I'm Hilary James Lyall.You two are gonna be on the show for the whole entire season." Zach: "Oh man." Leah: "This is so exciting." Me: "Go to Studio GSCH." Zach: "We'll be right there." Leah: "Bye.Nice meeting ya." Me: "Bye." (Hilary and Alan ended the phone call.) Me: “Okay.Who are the next four who we’re going to be Getters as well.” Miguel: “Well.Molly,Gil and the Genies would most certainly like to become Getters.” Me: “Good Idea.Quick Miguel.Dial the number.” (Molly,Gil and the Genies are in their rooms.) Molly: “Nothing like a day like today.” Gil: “Hey Look.The leaves are changing colour.” Glimmer: “Now they’re falling from the trees.” Chloe: “Fall leaves are so amazing.” Molly: “Especially when you jump into them.” (Molly‘s phone rings.) Molly: “Hello.” Me: “Hey Guys.I’m Hilary James Lyall.But who are you.” Molly: “I’m Molly.This is Gil,Glimmer and Chloe.” All: “Hi.” Me: “Guess What Guys.You guys are gonna be on the show for the whole entire season.” Gil: “Wow.” Glimmer: “How exciting.” Chloe: “I can’t believe it.” Molly: “We’ll be at Studio GSCH Before you know It.” Me: “Okay.See you Guys at Studio GSCH.” (Hilary and Miguel ended the phone call.) Me: “Okay.Who else wants to be Getters.” Gabriela: “What About Goby,Deema,Oona And Nonny.They’re Friends With Molly and Gil.” Me: “Good Idea.Quick Gabriela.Dial the number.” (Goby,Nonny,Oona And Deema are in their rooms.) Goby: “This is Perfect.” Deema: “Fashionable.” Oona: “Awesome.” Nonny: “Lovely Fall Day.” (Their phones rang.) All: “Hello.” Me: “Let Me Guess.You’re Goby,Nonny,Oona and Deema.I’m Hilary James Lyall.Guess What.You guys are going to be on the show for the whole entire season.” All: “Wow.So Awesome.So fashionable.I can’t wait.” Me: “Come to Studio GSCH right away.” All: ”Okay.We’ll Be There.Bye.” (Hilary and Gabriela ended the phone call.) Me: “This is gonna be great.Here they come.Introducing for the very first time the Guppy Scouts.” (Zach,Leah,Molly,Gil and the Genies arrived at Studio GSCH.) Me: “Hey Guys.Welcome to Studio GSCH.What do you guys think of this.” Gil: “Hey Hilary.Does GSCH stand for Guppy Scout ClubHouse.” Me: “Okay.Rule #1.We never refer to Studio GSCH as the Guppy Scout ClubHouse.It makes us feel a little insecure.” Gil: “Oops.Sorry about that Hilary.” Me: “It’s alright Gil.Now what is taking Goby,Nonny,Oona and Deema so long to get here.” (Then Hilary saw them floating away in bubbles.) Me: “Oh no.My four new contestants are floating away in those bubbles.” Alan: “I wonder where they are.” Me: “See this.I found this.I just gotta put this blue circle jewel in the hole. (Hilary places the blue circle in the stick.) Alan: “It fits.” (Hilary looks through a magnifying glass and there’s a picture of the Sahara Desert.) Gabriela: “Hey look.There’s a picture inside.” Me: “It looks like the Sahara Desert.We need to find them.Because it brings us to today’s challenge.” All: “Yeah.Alright.” Me: “Your very first Challenge.You’re all doing this one together.I’m putting the stick the Jewel case for finding jewels and all your instructions in the mailbox.Go For It.” All: “Alright.Let’s get going.” (The guppies got the instructions from the mailbox.) Me: “There they go.Will they complete this challenge and find my four lost contestants in time.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.” (Zach,Leah,Molly,Gil and the Genies left Studio GSCH.) Ms: “Okay.Now let’s check up with the Guppy Scouts.Now these six new Guppy Scouts have really got themselves an amazing first challenge if I do say so myself.Now let’s see how they’re doing.” Let the Challenge Begin/Zach,Leah,Molly,Gil and the Genies help Hilary find the lost four contestants (Meanwhile with the Guppies.They’re at the Aerodrome.) Me: “Okay.I’m giving the kids instructions to fly to the Sahara Desert to find Goby.That’s where they’ll find him.” (The guppies boarded the plane and then it leveled off.) Glimmer: “Good morning passengers.This is your pilot and copilot speaking.” Chloe: “And we like to thank you for flying Whoopsie Daisy airlines.” Me: “Uh Guys.Did they say Whoopsie Daisy.” (The plane did a nose dive.) All: (Screaming). Genies: “Whoopsie Daisy.” Me: “I guess that’s why they say Whoopsie Daisy.” Glimmer: “Sorry about that.” Chloe: “So what takes you guys all the way to the Sahara Desert.” Zach: “The Guppies are lost.” Leah: “And Hilary think that there’s something there that will help us to find them all.” Me: “Guys.Are you seeing this.Leah‘s talking about me.” Glimmer: “The four guppies.” Genies: “Oh no.” Chloe: “That must’ve been so terrible.” Glimmer: “We’ll get you guys there as fast as we can.” Chloe: “Please sit back relax and enjoy the flight.” (The plane flew down again.) All: (Screaming). Genies: “Whoopsie Daisy.” Me: “Hey Genies.I think the Sahara Desert is that way.” Genies: “Let’s go.” All: (Screaming). Me: “Relax Guys.We’ll find the four lost contestants in no time.Trust me.” (Song: Guppies Here We Come.) Glimmer: (Sings)We all have moments when we wander away. Chloe: (Sings)Turns out we went where we should’ve stayed. Molly: (Sings)Our Friends are lost and they needs to be found. Gil: (Sings)So we shouldn’t take too long. All: (Sings)We got this plane to go where we need to go.We got the minds to know where we need to know.We’ve got the eyes to search high and low.Guppies Here We Come.Hold on there here we come.Guppies Here We Come.Hang in there Bubble Guppies.Here We Come.Over mountains.Across the seas.Guppies Here We Come.We won’t rest till you’re home free.Yeah.Here We Come. (Song ends.) Finding and Saving Goby (The Guppies arrived in the Sahara Desert.) Me: “Here they are.The Sahara Desert.I gotta talk to the Guppies now.” (When Hilary pressed the button for the phone.A stack of books appeared.) Me: “Huh.What’s that.Something’s up with the Getter 5000.Just great.First episode and show and now the Getter 5000 is starting to go down.Looks like I gotta reboot.” (Hilary reboots the Getter 5000.) Me: “Okay.Nobody panic.Everything’s doing great.We could probably edit this out.” (Zach and Leah’s wrist-calms rings.) Both: “Hello.” Me: “Hey guys.How’s it going.It’s Hilary.” All: “Hi Hilary.” Me: “I think this is the place you guys saw in the Jewel.” Zach: “I believe Goby has the next Jewel around here somewhere.” Leah: “Let’s go look.” Me: “Keep going guys.Keep going.” (They made it to the spot where they find Goby.) Molly: “I wonder where Goby is.” Goby: “Hello.Can anyone hear me.” Me: “What was that.” Gil: (Gasps)“I think that sounds like Goby.” Zach: “I can hear him by the looks of it.” Leah: “But I don’t see him.” Molly: “Me neither.” Me: “But I did.He’s right up there in that bubble.” Molly: “There he is.” Gil: “Hey Goby.” Molly: “Goby.Down here.” Goby: “Guppy Scouts,Boy am I glad to see you...” (Goby‘s bubble pops.) Goby: (Grunts)“Oh no.” Me: “What is it Goby.” Goby: “I’m tangled up in these vines.I’m stuck.” Me: “Hang on Goby.The Guppy Scouts will help you get down.” Molly: “Think we’ll save Goby on the magic Carpet.” Gil: “Let’s try.” (After saving Goby.) Goby: “Wow.You guys saved me.Thanks Guys.” Molly: “You’re welcome Goby.” Gil: “Are you sure you’re alright.” Goby: “I’m fine.I really want to see what Studio GSCH looks like.But how will I get there now.” Molly: “Hey don’t give that easy Goby.I’m sure we’ll get back to Studio GSCH in no time.” Gil: “Right now.We’re looking for a jewel.” Goby: “It’s thoughtful that you asked because I found it.” All: “The jewel.” Me: “That was quick.” Glimmer: “Oh by the way.” Chloe: “Uh Glimmer.” (The Genies tried to get away from the statues but they bump into one and the statue landed beside a thing that was holding the Temple.) Genies: “Whoopsie Daisy.” (Suddenly the temple starts to fall apart.) Me: “Run Guys.” (The Guppies ran out of the Temple as fast as they could.) Genies: “All passengers are now boarding at this flight.” (The guppies got in the plane and flew away.) Goby: “That was a close one.” Zach: “But at least we found the jewel.” Leah: “That’s good news.” Molly: “Two found.Two more jewels to find.” (When Molly placed the yellow semicircle in place and Gil looks through a magnifying glass there was a picture of a forest.) Zach: “Wow.” Leah: “What is that.” Molly: “It looks like the Canadian forest in Canada.” Gil: “Maybe that’s where we’ll find the next contestant.” Genies: “Next stop Canada.” (Song: Guppies Here We Come.) All: (Sings)Guppies Here We Come.Hold on there.Here We Come.Hang in there Bubble Guppies.Here We Come.Over mountains.Across the seas.Guppies Here We Come.We won’t rest till you’re home free.Yeah.Here We Come. Saving And Finding Nonny (The Guppies arrived in Canada.) Me: “Here they are.Canada.I gotta talk to them so hang on.” (Hilary calls the Guppies on her cellphone.) Molly: “Hello.” Me: “Molly.Hi.” Molly: “Hi Hilary.” Me: “I bet this is the place you guys saw in the jewel.” Zach: “It is.” Leah: “Where is Nonny.” Goby: “He’s got to be around here somewhere.” Gil: “Hmm.I wonder where.” Me: “Hey Guys.I found Nonny.Look.” Molly: “We found our missing friend.” Goby: “Hey Nonny.Over here.” Nonny: “Coming.Be right there.” (Nonny swam down the hill and rushed to his friends.) Goby: “Hey Nonny.” Me: “What’s up Nonny.” Nonny: “Boy am I glad to see you guys and you Hilary.You guys‘ll never guess what I found when I got here in the Forest of Canada.” Me: “Oh goodness.A surprise.” Gil: “What.What did you just see.” Nonny: “Grizzly bears.” All: (Gasping). Molly: “Grizzly bears!“ Me: “Grizzly bears!” Goby: “What did you do.” Nonny: “Well.I kinda woke them up and now they’re after me.But whenever I hide in what place I hid.They always so easy to find me.” All: “Wow.” Zach: “I see.” Leah: “So how did you get away.” Nonny: “I didn’t.They’re still right behind me.” Glimmer: “Oh goodness.” Chloe: “Oh gosh.” Molly: “Uh oh.I hope those grizzly bears doesn’t stop us from finding the jewel.” Me: “You mean something like those grizzly bears.” Molly: “Yep.That’s what I’m talking about.” (The Grizzly bears headed for the Guppies‘ direction.) Goby: “Let’s get outta here.” Me: “Run Guys.” (The Guppies ran away from the bears as fast as they could.) Molly: “Hey Guppy Scouts.Over here.” (The Guppies hid in the bushes until the grizzly bears are gone.) Gil: “I think we lost them.For now anyway.” (The Guppies swam out of their hiding spot.) Molly: “This way guys.C’mon.” (They swam along the path until they all stopped near a river.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall